Hong Kong X Taiwan
by That-writer-Sharon
Summary: "He was her friend and she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship because of a stupid crush. He was kind of cute, and maybe kind of nice too. Taiwan slapped her cheeks to forget about this image. His face still lingered in her mind. 'He does look quite good with his choppy dark brown hair and he is cute in those oversized sleeves,' she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't stand it that there were so less hong Kong X Taiwan stories! DX So I wrote one! :D Its not that great, but I still hope you will enjoy! More chapters are coming!**

 **-Sharon**

Chapter 1:

"Oh come on Taiwan! You have to like somebody! Spit it out!" Belgium teased. Taiwan's face started to heat up.

"Looking at how her face is red, she does like somebody!" Hungary said poking her cheek. "We told you who we like!" The girl countries, Taiwan, Hungary, Belgium, and Liechtenstein, were having a sleepover at Belgium's. The Hungarian shook her head. "Okay then, tell us your type, that will narrow the boys down, and you won't have to say who it is! I'm sure he goes to our school! Come on just the type! Please!" Taiwan thought about this. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to just tell them which type of boys she liked. Taiwan sighed.

"Fine…" The Hungarian nation smiled triumphantly. "Well… I kind of like gentlemen…" Taiwan stopped to look at the eyes of the other nations. She saw a pair of curious emerald eyes, an innocent pair of forest green ones, and a pair of sly green eyes staring back at her.

"Continue." Belgium asked in a singsong voice, with her usual cat-like smile.

"I guess I also like the kind of mysterious type, somebody who is more introverted, not too loud." Belgium and Hungary looked at each other.

"It's England!"

"It's Netherlands!"

"It's Lithuania!"

"It's so Japan!" Many more ridiculous suggestions were made by Hungary and Belgium. Taiwan was glad that they couldn't guess who it was. He was her friend and she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship because of a stupid crush. He was kind of cute, and maybe kind of nice too. Taiwan slapped her cheeks to forget about this image. His face still lingered in her mind. 'He does look quite good with his choppy dark brown hair and he is cute in those oversized sleeves,' she thought. Liechtenstein, who had been quietly processing the information of Taiwan's type, finally spoke up.

"Could it be… Hong Kong?" Taiwan was thrown back to reality by those words. Taiwan started blushing a deep red and started stuttering.

"Ehhhh? He you must be joking me… Hong Kong and I are just, just friends! Nothing more!" It was no use. Belgium and Hungary looked over at her with cat like smiles. Hungary was the first to start talking.

"Oh, well I have met him once… He seemed nice."

"No! I just like him as a friend. Nothing more. He is just a friend!"

"Oho just friends I see? You are blushing! You really do like him don't you?" the two started teasing her. "Hey Liechtenstein!" they called. The small nation looked at them questioningly. "Since you helped us solve this love mystery, let's treat ourselves with some waffles and ice cream!"

It had been a week since the sleepover and Taiwan regretted it terribly. Every time Belgium or Hungary saw her and Hong Kong together, they would tease her. They would call him over, just to ask ridiculous questions. Today she had been standing with Belgium in the lunch line. That was when Belgium suddenly poked her and pointed somewhere. As Taiwan followed her finger Taiwan noticed it was Hong Kong. Her face became beet red as he caught her staring at him. Taiwan gave a small wave, smiled brightly and looked away, trying to hide her burning face. Hong Kong seemed a bit puzzled, but shrugged it off. Taiwan and Hong Kong walked over to their table where Vietnam, South Korea and Thailand were waiting.

"What took you lovebirds so long?" South Korea teased. Taiwan's heart started beating faster and many thoughts raced through her head. 'Did Belgium or Hungary tell him? Is it that obvious?' Annoyed, Taiwan kicked Korea in the shin.

"Shut up Korea!" she said still blushing. Hong Kong, who was now used to

being called like that left the dirty work to Taiwan. A few minutes later Taiwan and South Korea came back, with South Korea having a few bruises.

"I don't think, I like that you are hanging out with Hungary," he said defeatedly. "Where is the calm and nice Taiwan I used to know". The lunch consisted of everyone throwing food at the Korean, out of annoyance, Vietnam stealing Thailand's food and Taiwan just enjoying the entertainment. As always Vietnam and Thailand were the first to be done, quickly followed by Hong Kong and South Korea. They all walked out of the cafeteria and Taiwan moved over to the table of the girl nations. Hungary looked at her with a smile.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"Hungary, I've told you already! I don't like him we are just childhood friends. Nothing more!" This was more of a reminder to her, telling herself that she is just a friend for him. That he would never like her back. That he would never look at her in that way. She knew she had to forget her emotions about him, even if it would have to hurt her. "We are… we are just friends Hungary." Taiwan said smiling and hiding her aching feelings. She felt a shadow cast over her and looked over to see Japan.

"I came over to talk to you," he said smiling politely. He looked at the other girls at the table, "Alone maybe?"

"Oh, um, sure, okay. I'll quickly put my tray away, one second." Taiwan replied flustered. She quickly put her tray away and walked over to the Japanese.

"So Wan-san I was going to talk to you about the advice column you are in."

"Oh well was it okay? I did try to give my best advice for the person as detailed as Germany had requested… Well was it okay?"

"This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. The advice was brilliant! You are very wise at such a younger age! You also show a lot of understanding to any situation."

"Wow, I'm very flattered thank you so much Japan! I'm just glad I can help others!"

"Oh, and Wan-san there are a few new advice seeking letters in the newspaper room, I hope you can keep up the good work!"

"Count me in! I'll do my bes- eh?" Somebody pushed Taiwan and Japan apart. It was Hong Kong. Taiwan could see him glaring at Japan with fiery eyes.

"I believe you are being too close to her, Japan."

"Well it's good to meet you too Hong Kong." Japan looked over to Taiwan. "See you again Wan-san, looks like your boyfriend won't let me through." He chuckled and left. Taiwan nodded and waved over at Japan. She then turned to Hong Kong "What was that?"

"You guys were too close," Hong Kong replied.

"That's no reason to just push him away!" She could hear Hong Kong mumbling some words quietly, looking annoyed. Taiwan tried to form the words in her head. 'I don't like it when he is too close to you' or something.

"Eh? Wha- what did you say? I couldn't hear you!"

"Nothing, come on the others are waiting, I'm sure Vietnam and South Korea are fighting or something."

"Fine, okay." Taiwan's heart was nearly beating out of her chest. Did he really say what she thought he did? No it couldn't be, he was always overprotective about everything. She should be used to this now... But why isn't she. Taiwan mentally kicked herself. 'We are just friends, only friends, Taiwan you can't start liking a friend!' The two finally reached their friends and just as Hong Kong had said, South Korea had been annoying Vietnam and was close to being beaten to death by her paddle.

The day had been uneventful so far and Taiwan was running late to her musical, in which she had auditioned and had gotten a part as the narrator. The after-school musical club was performing Cinderella. Since this was Taiwan's first time in a musical they had assigned her as a narrator. She had a few lines and a few parts to sing, so she was happy. Taiwan was very nervous since she didn't see a lot of people from her grade, most of the other nations ignored her. She was bored enough to have a closer look at the classroom. She could see many posters of other musicals such as, Wicked, Cats, The Lion King and many others. The teacher in charge of this musical (also with a name Taiwan could never pronounce) started to stand up and introduced herself. Taiwan could see that many other nations knew her already. As Taiwan listened intently, she noticed that she would have to lose two thirds of her lunch break for this.

'It's going to be fine,' she thought and sighed. 'Why couldn't anyone she knew be part in this musical too? Like Vietnam, or Thailand, even South Korea would be nice. Hong Kong would be preferable too.' While Taiwan was thinking about all sorts of things she noticed somebody creeping closer. It was a boy and he seemed to be in the same grade as her. She took a closer look. The boy had long blonde hair up to his chin and a pair of emerald eyes .

"Hey there! Taiwan right? We like auditioned together? It's me Poland." Taiwan gave a bright smile. She knew god would have pitied her and sent someone she knew. He might be a bit weird, but she had one or two classes with him and he seemed nice. "So I saw your name like on the list and I was so totally looking forward to like meet you! Good job getting the narrator part!"

"Oh right! Poland! You are the father of Cinderella right?" Poland gave a frantic nod.

"Like totally! I have so many duets, it's going to be like totally awesome! Hey but be careful here!" he said his voice suddenly growing serious.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There's this one guy in our grade and he is like totally weird!"

'Even Poland thinks someone is weird? This person must be very, very weird'

"Who is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's this nation France. He is like totally weird and perverted!"

"Oh I've heard about him!" The teacher quickly told everyone to go back to their seats, so they could start the rehearsal.

"Between us girls, we should like totally be careful around him!" Poland said and walked away to his seat. Taiwan looked at the boy walk away and quickly turned her attention back to another nation, who was walking back late.

"Bonjour, everyone!" said the new country. Taiwan could hear someone scream something about a frog, someone jumping out of a window, and some other girl nations fainting.

'I have a bad feeling,' she thought.

As school ended, it had started to rain. It showered mercilessly and the blue skies had turned dark grey. No rays of sunlight could be seen. A red Mercedes screeched across the parking lot.

"Get in aru," China said. Taiwan opened the door of the car and jumped in. "How was school?" he asked.

"Well Japan was impressed by my advice column, he told me to keep up the good work. But then Hong Kong made him go away. Japan said something about him being my boyfriend or something. Oh and South Korea was nearly beaten to death by Vietnam… again. In the musical I met a boy in my grade, Poland. There is also a weird dude called France was there too. I wish someone who I knew is in the musical too. Oh and Hong Kong is coming over today, I know I should have told you before, but yeah, " she replied, staring out of the window.

"Do you like Hong Kong aru?" China asked.

"Eh? Wha- What do you mean, no, No! We are just friends! God China, you are just like them!"

"Like who?"

"Like Belgium, Hungary, like everyone! I don't have a crush on him!"

"It was just a question aru. No need to bite Taiwan. I only thought that since he is the only person you talk about," China replied calmly. The car stopped in front of their house and Taiwan opened the door, walked into her room and flung herself unto her bed. Maybe she did like him? Maybe she just wanted to persuade herself she didn't.

"Nope I don't like him, don't like him AT ALL!" she said at the top of her lungs.

"Who don't you like?" Taiwan's face started to heat up.

"Nobody! Thinking about it, why are you in my room! I could have been changing! I know I allowed you to come over, but out of my room!" Taiwan said throwing anything she could grab at him, until Hong Kong closed the door. After changing into something more comfortable and calming herself, Taiwan opened the door to let Hong Kong in. "Learn to knock would you!" She scolded, but Hong Kong only gave her only his infamous smirk. The walls were lined with pink wallpaper and a few plants here and there. Hong Kong could also see a few stray clothes littering the wooden floor.

"Well, you did invite me over, is this a way to treat your guest?

"I only asked you to come over, because I was stuck with the math homework. You seemed to understand it and since you are in my math class, I thought we could work together." Hong Kong looked at her weirdly, "What?" Taiwan asked

"Well I'm just thinking, wouldn't it have been easier to just ask South Korea to come over? He may be an idiot, but he is better in math than me."

"Why do you think I would ever let that nation come over?"

"Well you let me come, didn't you?"

"Oh shut up!" Taiwan said playfully hitting him on the shoulder, "Help me!" The two walked over to Taiwan's desk, which was decorated with anime figurines from her last anime con and some Hello Kitty souvenirs from China. A few posters that Japan had bought her were stuck on the wall. A few flower barrettes covered the surface of the desk too. An open math exercise book and a textbook covered with doodles were in the middle.

"Well then Miss Closes-door-in-front-of-guest, shall we start? I'll have a look at you notes, read through you textbook for a second," Hong Kong said and took the notebook from the table. He looked through her notes and his lips curved into a smile. She hadn't started at all. There weren't any notes, instead tons of doodles of him were found. She had drawn him in various poses and even gender-bent him. He could see himself wearing skirts, in a Japanese girl uniform and also as a maid. Hong Kong chuckled. "You know Taiwan?"

"Hm?" Taiwan said, already bored after looking at her textbook for 5 minutes.

"You should start taking notes in class, rather than staring and doodling me," he said laughing. Taiwan looked at the cover of the notebook and nearly jumped out of her skin. That wasn't her math notebook, it was her notebook were the doodles of Hong Kong she did during school. She snatched the notebook out of his hands.

"Wrong notebook smartass!" she mock-snapped. Taiwan threw the math notebook (with the notes) at him.

"Thank goodness, I thought you only thought about me during class!" Hong Kong joked. Taiwan cringed. That was sort of true.

"As if! Why would I think about an idiot like you?" Taiwan joked.

After one or two hours of hopeless studying, Hong Kong got ready to leave.

"Hey Hong Kong, since I have made too much dinner (like always) do you want to join us aru?" China said, carrying a bunch of plates on his hands and head. Hong Kong shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have training for tomorrow. I also promised Dad that I'll be back before it got dark," Hong Kong excused himself and left.

"What a nice boy, you should be more like him, Taiwan." China said leaving the room.

"Ugh History class is so boring!" Hungary said while walking outside of the classroom.

"Well, I like it it's nice," Taiwan said, following her.

"What part of History do you think is nice?"

"Well I like learning new things, the teacher is nice, and well many friends are in my class."

"I'm in her History class with Taiwan! Of course it's her favorite subject!" Belgium said, appearing out of thin air, "It's one of her only classes she isn't struggling in. Actually Taiwan practically gets A+ in every assignment!"

"I guess…" Taiwan replied, humbly.

"And…" Belgium did her cat-smile again.

"And?"

"Oh come on you have great friends there, like me, America… and Hong Kong!" she squealed.

"Belgium!"

"Come on! I know you have a crush on him!" Hungary said excitedly.

"No, I don't, and what _if_ I do?"

"I mean come on! Accept it woman!"

"I don't care about him like that!" Taiwan said, "You could tell him that I like him, and I wouldn't care!" Taiwan instantly regretted those words as she saw Hungary's mischievous smile. They had reached their lockers and the trio had noticed a Hong Kong at his locker.

"Oh really?" Hungary said. Belgium had mysteriously disappeared while they had been talking. Taiwan wished she had too, because she could see Hungary slowly walking over to Hong Kong. "Hey Hong Kong!"

"Hello," he replied bluntly.

"Taiwan likes you," Hungary said and walked away, leaving Hong Kong and Taiwan alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit shorter! DX sorry! Ehm, I'm not really that good with writing and fanfiction, so yeah... I actually enjoyed writing this since there's more Taiwan and Hong kong! I keep on wanting to make things worse... Should I? Egh, just enjoy this chapter! DX**

 **-Writer person (such creativity)**

Chapter 2

Taiwan could feel her face heating up. She would have loved to beat Hungary up, right at this moment.

"Hi Hong Kong," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Hello, what all this about?" he smirked. God she hated it when he smirked.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. She kind of ships us, and I don't feel that way! I… I… God I never thought she was going to betray me like that! I mean I realize she ships us, but yeah. She isn't the first who ships us anyway. I apologize for Hungary's behavior. Anyway it's not like I like you like you. As I said we're her OTP or something. No stop smiling!," Taiwan ranted, "I mean it's not like I care! It's not like I like you as more than a friend!" Hong Kong chuckled.

"You sure sound angered. I mean didn't you say you didn't care?"

"Oh be quiet. I'm going to beat her up later!" The two walked over to Thailand's and Vietnam's locker, so the four could go to lunch. Halfway through the walk Hong Kong noticed something at Taiwan. It was a dark blue folder, something she didn't usually have with her.

"Hey Taiwan?" he asked.

"What?"

"Since when do you have that folder with you?"

"Oh! I totally forgot to tell you guys! I joined the school musical and I actually got a part! Yay? Oh and Poland is there too!"

"Ugh, Poland," Vietnam said scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Whoa! Good job there, Taiwan!" Thailand applauded politely. Taiwan looked over at the clock and she noticed she was late for practice already. She quickly grabbed a sandwich, paid for it, and ran out of the crowded cafeteria. She quickly ran into the classroom and looked around for a seat. The first nation she looked for was Poland. She found him sitting with a group of other boys from her grade.

'Oh great' she thought and sat down on her own. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to her, so Taiwan quickly took out her phone with a pink hello kitty phone case. She browsed through tumblr when something caught her eye. It was pretty risky and stupid, mostly only a one in a billionth chance. It was only a stupid post. It wouldn't hurt to try… right?

Taiwan walked towards her English class and as always South Korea was annoying somebody. Taiwan 'gently' tugged South Korea away from the other group of kids.

'Yes, if I tell someone it'll sound more like a joke!'

"Hey South Korea!" she said.

"Oh if you're looking for Hong Kong, Thailand, and Iceland went to the library to make out!"

" Yeah, yeah. You won't believe what happened in Lunch!"

"Oh what, what?" South Korea started flailing around excitedly.

"Hungary told Hong Kong that I like him, isn't that like so stupid! I mean I get that she ships us, but that's just mean!" Exactly when Taiwan was done talking to him, South Korea tugged at her. "What?"

"Look they've come back! Hey Hong! Taiwan likes you!" As soon as those words left South Korea's lips, there was strong punch to his stomach, which made him lose his breath. A small gasp left his mouth and he fell to the ground. Hong Kong and Iceland had left to get their stuff and Thailand looked at them bemusedly. She quietly turned over to Belgium.

"So what's up Belgium?" she said sweetly. Then she turned over to South Korea.

"If you don't want to die, than I would go and apologize to him as soon as you see him."

"But I don't want to!" Taiwan kicked South Korea in the shin.

"What did you say?"

"I mean suuure! Why would I ever not listen to you Taiwan? Ehehehe,"

"I sure hope so!" Taiwan turned over to Belgium, "So! How are you again?" Belgium slowly backed away.

"Taiwan, you scare me," she said while disappearing into a group of girls. Taiwan noticed that Thailand was still smiling

"What's your problem!" Taiwan said punching the smiling Thailand a few times in the guts.

"Bad day?" Thailand asked. Taiwan processed those words in her head.

'Did he know something? Did Hong tell him?'

"Yes, bad day," Taiwan said and sighed. In her mind she could see South Korea's corpse.

'Just wait South Korea, when class is over I'm going to kill you!'. Taiwan had to resist the urge to punch him as he sat next to her

"That was hilarious!" he said laughing.

"Shut up, I'm going to kill you!" Suddenly a thought came into Taiwan's mind. Taiwan started to quietly laugh.

"Um… Taiwan?" South Korea said, she was starting to scare him. Taiwan's low chuckle became an insane laughter.

"Why I'm such an idiot!" Taiwan said laughing, "I don't care if you guys tell him I like him! Because I don't!" South Korea quietly bent over to Monaco.

"Mood swings, eh?"


End file.
